Daddy's Ice Cream
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Set in 4x01, all Danny wanted to do was spend some much needed time with his family and eat some ice cream. The former was easy while the latter turns out to be harder than he expected. Family Fluff fiction (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This came from a different idea I discussed with Scousedancer and I'm dedicating to tmtcltb as I know she'll get a kick out of some Danara goodness. Thank you and Enjoy._

* * *

 **Daddy's Ice Cream**

* * *

First thing Danny did after getting back to his and Kara's home was kick off his boots, followed by kissing Kara just how he'd dreamt for weeks before heading straight to the freezer. It had been a crap shoot of a week and given Frankie was still awake he could only indulge in one of his PG rated vices.

He pulled open the freezer and ignored how empty it was looking. He remember how only a few years ago it would be brimming with frozen vegetable, ice blocks and other long term perishable but these days... well, fridges and freezers held the bare minimum which wasn't out of choice. Luxury foods like Ice cream, candy and chocolate were becoming increasingly scarce which made the pint size tub of vanilla ice cream in the freezer something extraordinarily special.

It was also the only thing they had left in the freezer. He lifted it out and smiled as he'd been waiting weeks for just a spoonful of this sweet goodness. He took the lid off the pint ice cream and his eyes bugged out as he found only a 1/4 of it remaining. Estimating a quarter was him being generous.

"Wow, you really saved the ice cream for me." Danny said wryly, not angry at all but thoroughly amused.

"You were gone for six weeks, I am weak when it comes to ice cream and my Mom found strawberry sauce from a international foodstore, so don't judge me." Kara told him quickly as she was not apologetic at all.

Danny smiled and gave a chuckle as he could count on one hand the things that his wife was weak about. So he wasn't about to judge her. He felt someone tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Frankie. His little eyes glowing with excitement at the sight of the ice cream container being outside of the freezer.

"You want some ice cream buddy?" he asked, Frankie reached up towards the ice cream bucket which gave Danny his answer. He closed the freezer and pulled out two spoons from a drawer and moved to couch where Kara was sitting. He passed her a spoon which earned him a brilliant smile as she realised he was going to share with her even if he was well within his rights not too.

Frankie toddled over to them, following the ice cream bucket. Danny chuckled as he lifted his son into his lap. He'd grown so much since the last time he'd seen him. He wished he had more time with him but the mission had to come first. It had to for it was Frankie's future they were fighting for.

He dipped the spoon into the bucket and lifted it out. Frankie lifted up and opened his mouth in preparation, his tiny tongue out and ready to receive. Danny wanted to have the first bite but couldn't be mean, so he spoon fed it to Frankie. His tiny hands latched onto Danny's as he swallowed up the ice cream into his mouth.

Danny and Kara chuckled as Frankie squeezed up his tiny face in an array of expressions from confusion, disgust, discomfort before it mellowed out into a smile. He gave a chuckle and bounced with glee as he decided he'd like it.

"I think he likes it." Danny remarked.

"He does but I've only given him small amounts." Kara told him, Danny gave a nod as his heart panged for missing out on the small moments but he brushed it away as he was here now. That was what mattered most and he was going to enjoy it.

Danny dug into the container again and lifted out a spoonful, Frankie prepped himself again but as soon as he realised he wasn't getting it. He frowned and rose in Danny's lap grabbing onto his arm to try and pull the ice cream spoon back to his mouth. Danny and Kara couldn't help but laugh as Frankie valiantly tried to climb Danny for prize. Danny moved his hand out of reach without tipping the spoon but Frankie was determined.

"Daddy's ice cream." Kara said as she tried to pry their son off Danny before the ice cream fell off the spoon. "Sit down please."she told him, Frankie looked to Kara and grumbled random noises of his displeasure. "Please, sit down for Mommy." she told him in a more serious tone. Frankie grumbled but complied as Kara thanked Frankie for his cooperation; Danny scarfed what was near melted on the spoon before Frankie could change his mind.

"Mm so good." Danny murmured through his full mouth. It was totally worth it. Kara smiled as she ate her own spoonful of ice cream, nodding in agreement. Her expression turning to pleasure as she enjoyed what was possibly the last ice cream they'd share as a family. But it soon turned to laughter as Danny playfully fought with their son for equal share of whatever left over came out of the bucket.

"Come on, we gotta share." Danny complained between his laughter as he leaned far away from Frankie who was chuckling and grappling him for the ice cream. Just as Danny turned to eat what was on the spoon; he came nose to nose with Halsey. "No." Danny told him, but Halsey ignored him as he licked the ice cream straight off the spoon. Then proceeded to lick Danny across the face as a 'thank you' with his cold tongue.

Danny sat up and looked to Kara who at this was had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. He looked at the empty container and then back to her gave her a playful pout and tried to look sad. Looking for an ally as Frankie slipped off his lap to play with Halsey.

"Awwh, I'll make it up to you later." Kara promised him before giving him a chaste kiss and picking up the container and spoons. Danny watched her move into the kitchen; so in love with her as she was giving him some time to play with Frankie. So he took advantage of it and went in search of Halsey and Frankie.

* * *

 **End**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It's Father's Day in Australia and I couldn't help myself, so please enjoy._

* * *

Many months later, the world had righted itself as the cure for Red Rust was found and food production was back in business and thriving. Many foods that had been a luxury were now slowly filtering back into the market.

It had been a real fight get her hands on one of the first buckets of ice cream but she'd won thanks to Azima and Granderson's combined 'Don't mess with me," glares. As those glares kept majority shoppers at a safe distance given how fierce the women were.

So, three days after their shopping success; here she was trying to get her son to get the vanilla ice cream to Danny before it melted completely. She wrapped it up in some tea towels and handed it to her son.

Kara smiled and snorted a laugh as Frankie licked the picture of ice cream that was printed on top of the lid on the ice cream container that peaked from the top. He frowned and looked at her as if she were crazy. She smiled as she crouched down to his level and smoothed his hair with her hand before cleaning a smudge of dirt off his cheek.

"It's for Daddy." she reminded him, he placed the container on the floor and started to walk away; no longer interested as it wasn't for him. But Kara gently tugged on his shirt and her son turned around to face her. "Daddy day? remember we talked about this. We give Daddy his gift. So pick it up, Come on." she told him.

Frankie didn't look happy but begrudgingly picked up the pint container. She turned him around to face the door and opened it. They moved outside, she lifted him down the front steps. Danny was across the yard with Halsey; completely engrossed in trying to repair their lawn mower that broke down more than it cut the grass.

"Remember what we say?" she asked Frankie in a low voice. She crouched back down to his level again.

"Daddy." Frankie said slowly as he knew he was being tested.

"Happy Daddy Day. Then you give him the present." Kara said slow and carefully so Frankie could understand.

"Frankie Day." Frankie replied cheekily, as he hugged the container tighter to his chest. As if saying it meant he'd get the ice cream. It seemed he had inherited Kara's sweet tooth.

"No, you say 'Happy Daddy Day'." Kara corrected in a light but firm tone. It was so hard to not smile at how adorable her son was being.

"Ice cream day." Frankie replied with a grin. Kara dropped her head in defeat as she knew the ice cream was going to melt before she'd get Frankie to say 'Happy Daddy Day' the closest she'd get to 'Happy Father's Day' given her child's current vocabulary.

"I can't win." Kara said more to herself, she nudged Frankie forward. "On you go. Go to Daddy. Give him the present." she told him, she rose to her feet and watched as Frankie toddled over to Danny. She followed but at a distance with spoons in the pocket of her sundress. Frankie came to a stop behind Danny and Halsey.

"Daddy!" Frankie shouted forcefully, as if to say 'Look at me!', both man and dog jumped and turned to him.

"Hey Frankie, what you got there?" he asked with a smile. He picked up a rag and wiped the grease off his hands. Frankie toddled two steps and dropped the bucket with real attitude.

"Yours." he told him with a pout. Kara couldn't help but smother a laugh as she hadn't figured in Frankie's annoyance of having to give away something he wanted. It was definitely something they'd have to work on. She moved behind Frankie and sat down in the long grass and pulled him into her lap.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," she said pressing a kiss to his pudgy cheek. She looked to Danny, "You're supposed to say 'Happy Daddy's day'." she told Frankie, Danny smiled as Frankie was in full pout mode.

"No." Frankie replied.

"Maybe next year, we can get a Happy Father's day from you." Kara said in good humour to Frankie. Danny didn't mind as he appreciated the gesture and these small moments even if Frankie was being a grump.

"Thank you for the gift." he said as he picked up the bucket. He unwrapped the container and his eyes went wide in amazement. He also knew why Frankie was pouting, "How did you get this?" he asked her as he looked at the container of ice cream in his hand.

"With a little luck and a little help from some friends." She said, she pulled out the spoons and held one out to him. He popped off the lid which Halsey immediately stole and licked clean within seconds. Meanwhile, Danny scooped a large spoonful of soft ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. He gave a groan of pure pleasure and his body went lax with the enjoyment.

"So good." he said as he took another scoop and ate it. He looked to Kara's somewhat eager smile and Frankie's pout; he knew he had to share even though he wanted to be greedy. So he held out the container in their direction. Frankie was smiling with glee and out his mother's lap in a flash. He scooped into the container with his baby plastic spoon. But as soon as his tiny scoop was out of the container it slipped off the spoon directly onto the grass. Before Frankie could try to save it, Halsey licked it up.

Frankie's eyes went wide in horror, he looked ready to cry. "Don't cry," Danny said, he scooped his own spoon in and held it out. Frankie opened his mouth wide and gobbled the ice cream in glee. Once he finished his first taste he looked to Danny for seconds, but Danny shook his head. "No more, it's Mommy turn." he said, he offered the container to his wife. He wrapped an arm around Frankie, pulling him into his lap so the kid couldn't get to the ice cream before her.

"I love you." she said, she grinned as she scooped out a modicum of melting ice cream and shoved it in her mouth before it met the same fate as Frankie's first scoop. She murmured in pleasure as tasted just how she remembered it. She opened her eyes and a soft smile on her lips as she watched father and son shared ice cream in a hot day, committing the moment to memory as it was too perfect for words.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
